The present invention relates generally to a method for setting up a program-controlled circuit arrangement with a processor unit, an assigned non-volatile start procedure memory, a main memory and an interface for connection to a data transmission network as well as a circuit arrangement set up for execution of the method.
The term “program-controlled circuit arrangements” is understood to mean all devices, which need a program or operating program instructions for operation. Usually these are circuit arrangements with a microprocessor, a micro controller or circuit arrangements, which contain a microprocessor core. The prior art is to provide a memory within such circuit arrangements, in which the methods necessary for operation of the circuit arrangement are stored and to set up the processor unit in such a way that on start-up of the circuit arrangement the instructions are loaded and implemented by the processor unit, in order to move the circuit arrangement into a condition ready for use. Numerous devices in the field of entertainment electronics, in the field of household appliances and other small electrical equipment, in which the necessary functions can also be operated cost-effectively with a microprocessor or micro-controller, operate according to the aforementioned principle.
Even though the operating program instructions necessary for such applications are not particularly extensive, the memory to be provided in the circuit arrangements for storage of these instructions represents an additional complexity and cost factor. In addition an operating program embedded in the circuit arrangement has the disadvantage that updating or changing the operating program instructions requires direct intervention in the circuit arrangement.